Thrift Store Couture
by Xandochu
Summary: Ho-hum, ho-hum. What to wear, what to wear? The orange shorts? The purple tank top? Or perhaps the formal kimono? Or maybe nothing at all! OCXVarious
1. Wedding Dress

**37. Wedding Dress [TYL!TsunaXOC]**

**Author's Notes:** It's a bit of a sad way to start off...but, eh, why not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do own Haruko though. But, you can replace yourself with her, it's why I gave her no description~

* * *

It had only been mere days before the wedding that he had been gunned down. Just mere _**days **_. Haruko's wedding dress had been designed solely for your marriage to the Vongola boss, and she had wanted so badly to wear it, to see the look in his eyes as she walked down the aisle in it. And now she never would.


	2. Sweatpants

**Chapter 2: 16. Sweatpants [RyoheiXOC]**

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do own Haruko  
A bit of pervy-ness to make up for the first one~

* * *

Haruko had to admit, that Boxer boy looked _fine _in sweatpants. Though, he'd look a lot better with them off, and they'd look a lot better on the bedroom floor.


	3. Boxers

**Chapter 3: 11. Boxers [HibariXOC]**

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~ I do own Haruko~

* * *

A New Bathroom Door - $120

Custom Hibird Boxers - $20

Seeing Hibari dripping wet _**in **_Hibird Boxers - _**Priceless**_.

Okay, not really. He was _totally _going to bite her to death for this one. But **damn **it was so worth it.


	4. Toga

**Chapter 4: 38. Toga [GokuderaXOC]**

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do own Haruko

* * *

"Hey, guys...Gokudera's from Italy, right?" Haruko asked. Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded, both faintly wondering where she was going with this, "And Togas are from Italy too, right?"

"I think so Haruko. Why do you want to know?" asked Tsuna.

"Because if Gokudera's from Italy, and the toga is from Italy, surely that means Gokudera's worn a toga!" Haruko exclaimed. The two boys sweatdropped, but continued walking.

"Which makes me wonder if he wore anything _under _the toga~."


	5. Jacket

**Chapter 5: 2. Jacket [BasilXYou]**

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do own Haruko (technically.)  
Short, and not-so-sweet. Angsty.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Haruko's scent faded from your jacket, and Basil couldn't stand it.

After all, that jacket was all they had found when she went missing.


	6. Turtleneck

Chapter 6: 32. Turtleneck [Adult!RebornXOC]

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~! I do own Haruko~  
I just realized that I have little to no speech in my drabbles...  
Is that bad?

* * *

Yes, they were in the middle of a heatwave. Yes, everyone else was in shorts and light tops. But darn it, Haruko was out of cover-up, and a turtleneck was the only way to hide Reborn's little.....uh, gifts.


	7. Bra

Chapter 7: [No Pairing]

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do own Haruko~  


* * *

Haruko had been asked (more like screamed at) by Squalo to go get Lussuria for a meeting. Of course, this was the _last_ thing she expected of the flamboyant man. I mean, yeah, she knew he cross-dressed once in a while. But oh, wow.

When she had opened Lussuria's door, both Haruko and Lussuria had taken one look at each other before screaming, and she quickly slamming the door shut. There was an awkward pause before she couldn't help but say;

"Lussuria, was that _my_ bra?"


	8. Kimono

**Chapter 8: 1. Kimono [YamamotoXOC]**

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do own Haruko.

To my first reviewer~  
I do have up to 16 chapters done, so, 8 more after this. Unfortunately none are Bel. But for you, I will make one~

* * *

It was a little awkward wearing a kimono for the first time, seeing as Haruko was originally from Italy, but she didn't mind. In fact, she didn't care at all about how awkward she felt, and how weird she probably looked. All that mattered was that she was at that festival with Yamamoto, and he thought she looked beautiful.


	9. Bikini

Chapter 9: 10. Bikini [SpannerXOC}

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~ I do own Haruko~  
Exams are over, and my 'N' button keeps falling off my keyboard. D: It's hard to write about Spanner with no 'N' button, when his name has two 'N's' in it.

* * *

Spanner didn't know why he agreed to come with Haruko. Especially now, when he was stuck sitting in a very uncomfortable chair while she tried on outfits.

"Hey Spanner, how does _this _one look?" Haruko stepped out of the changing stall in what had to be the absolute _sexiest_ bikini he had ever seen.

"W-whoa."

Oh yeah, _That's _why he agreed to come.


	10. Panty

**Chapter 10: Panty [Lambo]**

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do own Haruko~  
'Liquid Dreams' by O-Town? SEVERELY ADDICTIVE/PERVY.  
...I don't really like this one much. In fact, I hate it. BLURG. Just because I hate it, I'll write another one for Lambo eventually.

* * *

It was a very natural reaction, after all, who wouldn't freak out after finding their _Unmentionables _splayed all over their bedroom? Of course, Haruko hadn't known that it had been Lambo, until the infant Bovino ran crying from a pile of her panties with her favorite red pair hanging from one of his horns.

She ran out after Lambo, apologizing for yelling, but scolding him for going through her things. Of course, things were easily settled with a bit of Ice Cream...However she never did see those red panties again, until....  
-----------------------TYL!--------------------------

A fifteen year old Lambo approached Haruko, one hand hidden behind his back.

"Hey Haruko, you know those panties I stole years ago? Well, I bought you a replacement pair. And I can't wait for the day I can rip them off you~."


	11. Dress Shirt

**Chapter 11: 22. Dress Shirt [ChoiceXOC]**

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/manga you choose to use this drabble with, or "Love Bug" by The Jonas Brothers. I do own Haruko~  


* * *

_"Catch that love bug again..." _

He wasn't a fan of that song, but hey, if it had Haruko dancing around his kitchen, making what had to be the most _delicious_ smelling breakfast he could imagine in _nothing_ but _**his**_ dress shirt, who was he to complain?


	12. Mini Skirt YURI

**Chapter 12: 12. Mini Skirt [ChromeXOC] YURI  
**

**Author's Notes:** _** YURI ALERT.**_ You can't say I didn't warn you.  
(Why do I always want to type 'Murkuro, not Mukuro?) Chrome is so OOC.  
And I feel so bad, cause I can tell my writing quality has considerably gone down hill, and I can't stand it. Which means I have the choice of not updating till I feel I can write better, or updating bad chapters. And in truth, I'd rather update now, and go back and fix it later.

* * *

It had been winter when she first saw the purple haired girl in the green mini skirt. And at first, Haruko thought she was bold, but insane. And from that moment on, she just couldn't stop thinking of her.

Two months later, Haruko actually worked up the courage to meet the girl, and ask why she wore that mini skirt, even when it was winter, but instead, she learned so much more. Her name was Chrome, and she was the same age as her. That was also the day she joined her little 'family', and met Ken and Chikusa. Haruko became involved in Mafia happenings, and eventually found out about Mukuro, and accepted that part of Chrome no matter how utterly freaky it may be.

It took another three months to realize that slowly, but surely, Haruko had fallen for Chrome. She had freaked out at first, after all, she had been raised to like _boys_, **not** _girls_. But soon, she accepted it. Haruko couldn't, and didn't want to change something that just felt so right to her. Besides, she never had much luck with boys in the first place. Maybe, Haruko being attracted to girls, Chrome specifically, was how it, no,_ she_ was supposed to be.

Soon enough, another month had passed, and summer had come. And once again, just like every other day, Chrome was wearing the green mini skirt that went with her school uniform. And Haruko just couldn't help it.

"Chrome?" Haruko called, praying you didn't get killed for this. Luckily, Ken and Chikusa were outside, looking out for any 'enemies' that might have been nearby, and they too would have surely kill Haruko for this.

"Yes, Haruko-chan?" Ah. How long had it taken to convince her to call Haruko that...? Anyway.

"Please, don't hate me." And she placed your lips on hers. It took a moment before Chrome reacted, and when she did, it wasn't what how you thought she would. Haruko had thought she'd push her away, then change into Mukuro, who would then kill her, or at least make sure she never stepped near Chrome ever again. But instead, _Chrome kissed Haruko back _.

And to think that if she had never caught a glimpse of her in that mini skirt in the dead of winter, she never would have fallen in love.


	13. Cowboy Hat

**Chapter 13: 26. Cowboy Hat [5YL!RyoheiXOC]**

**Author's Notes:** I just finished reading the newest (231) chapter of Reborn!, and I was...crushed. D: Ryo-Ryo might have a future lover, and I think it's Hana, and I don't want it to be Hana. Oh. And Dino showed up again....  
I'm totally obsessing over Ryohei. D: THAT (Hana Pic) IS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SEE.

Also, through this chapter, I found out I have a cowboy hat fetish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy.", I do own Haruko

* * *

It was simple really, Ryohei had lost a bet, and now had to pay up for it. The bet had been to see if he could go one week without screaming 'Extreme', and him, being Ryohei, had failed. Which was the reason Haruko and he were standing outside a strip club.

"I already called ahead and booked a back room, so you better be ready, Ryo-Ryo." She stated, smirking.

"E-extreme..." Gah, how could he have lost?! It should be _Haruko_ who was being subjected to this...er, torture. That was the _only_ reason he agreed to the bet. To see _her_ up on the strip pole.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken only half an hour for the women of the strip joint to work their magic on the now anemic, and very frightened Ryohei.

The stage in the middle of the room lit up, and a song you knew all to well came on. Ryohei marched out to the beat of "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" in only a pair of blue jeans and cowboy hat. Haruko felt a small nosebleed coming on, boxing throughout middle school and high school really did pay off.

It wasn't long till Ryohei stopped grinding and dancing on the stage, after all, the bet only covered one song. And as soon as he was off the stage Haruko had one thing to say,

"You, Me. My bedroom, and keep the hat."


	14. Tuxedo

**Chapter 14: 18. Tuxedo [ReaderxTsuna]**

**Author's Notes:** Wao. It's been a while hasn't it?

Hurgh, angst. I'm not sure any of the things I've written have anything to do with the prompt though...

**Well, this is a sequel to Wedding dress~!**  
My 'T' button now refuses to work without me having to slam my finger down on it. First my 'N', now my 'T'. I hope I don't lose my 'I'.** Also, I realize that a lot can change in 10 years, but Haruko is still depressed about Adult!Tsuna's death.**

* * *

Tsuna had finally gotten to see his Ten-Year Future self's bedroom, and was currently going through his closet. One certain piece of clothing had caught his eye. A Tuxedo.

He could remember being told earlier that a wedding had been planned, but do to unfortunate circumstances, had been canceled.

And now there was a tuxedo, in _his_ closet.

"Hiiiii! Does this mean I get to marry Kyoko-chan?!"

Then he remembered, the wedding had been _canceled_. Was it because his ten-year future self had...died?

From behind the semi-closed door, Haruko let out a smothered sob. Dropping the tray of hot chocolate she had been holding, she ran off wondering...

Had she just been a **replacement**?


	15. Scarf Axis Power Hetalia

**Chapter 15: 25. Scarf [RussiaXOC (maybe?)] Axis Power Hetalia  
**

**Author's Notes:** Wao. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Things have been a little hectic with me trying to bring up my math and bio to a passing grade. And now the middle school has shut down due to problems with the air, and now my little sister has to go to school with me at the high school. TT_TT

....Shurio got me addicted to Hetalia. D After swearing not to get me addicted to anything else until I finished Dgray-man

**I'm using a different OC for this. Her name is Lily.**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, only Lily.

* * *

There was something about him, something Lily just didn't really get. Everyone said he was insane, and well, bat-shit crazy. But she didn't see that in Russia.

What she saw was a lonely man, who still continued to (fake) smile despite it all.

The one time she had spoken to him had been a few weeks ago, after a meeting of the countries. And the one thing that had stood out the most had been his scarf, and the way he hid his reactions behind it. But she wasn't going to allow that today. The scarf looked soft, and pretty, and well, Lily wanted it, and besides, Russia looked like he needed some fun, so maybe it'd be fun for both Lily and him if she, well, jacked his scarf. Yes. That's exactly what she'd do. She'd steal his scarf, and maybe he'd laugh and smile a true smile for once. Or maybe he'd get the spetznaz to kill her. Oh well! Off to find Russia!

It wasn't _usually_ hard to find him, after all, Russia was known for being rather big. So, why couldn't Lily find him on that day?

It took hours, but she did eventually find Russia. He had been talking with Canada (Something about merging?). And just as the large man got up to walk away Lily jumped in front of him, grabbed his scarf, and ran. If she had looked back even for a moment, she would have seen him grin. Then pull out a phone and dial his nation's "special forces" to "dispose" of her. Or make her merge with Mother Russia.


	16. Arm Warmers PlusAnima

**Chapter 16: 29. Arm Warmers +Anima  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima, I do own Miki

I figured it was about time I did the +Anima one. Originally it was supposed to be a cute fluffy one about Senri using scarf. I might publish that after I finish.  
______________________________________________________________________

Miki didn't know what a +Anima was, they were never spoken about in her village. It was strictly taboo to mention anything about them. So after meeting Senri and his pals, and seeing Senri's arm transform into a bears arm, she blurted out,

"WAO. What a cool arm warmer!"

The group couldn't help but stop and stare. Seriously?


	17. EXTRA: Tiara

**17. EXTRA Tiara [BelphegorxOC]  
This is an extra, not part of the challenge from Luna, but it came to me, and I wanna write it~ so, I'll include it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do own Haruko~  
A big thanks to my reviewers so far, and I will eventually be doing Squalo and Xanxus ones~

* * *

"Ushishishi~"

Damn it! It was that creepy ass laugh again! Couldn't Belphegor _ever _leave her alone?!

"**What Now?**" Haruko asked. Seriously, this was almost as annoying as Squalo and his damn 'VOI!'. Almost, nothing could compete with Squalo and his 'Voi'.

"Ushishishi~"

Haruko slammed her book shut.

"Shut u-, huh?"

"My princess needs a crown as well."

Haruko felt a slight pressure on her head, and saw Bel slink out of the room. She then stood up and walked over to the nearest mirror.

There, on her head was a beautiful tiara.


	18. Boots

_These boots are made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do_

Click...click...click....

The sound of boots on the tile floor alerted him to her prescence. But he didn't make any move to prove it.

"Dino~" She cooed, Dino looked up from his work and promptly choked on his own spit. Haruko wore nothing except a pair of thigh-high boots, a corset, and a mini skirt. In sher hands was his whip.

"Haruko!"

"Dino~, come an' play~" 

_One of these days these boots will walk all over you~_


End file.
